CORE SUMMARY The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the Program Project Director, as well as the individual project leaders, with the necessary administrative, secretarial and statistical support to efficiently accomplish the scientific goals of this program. In addition, internal and external reviews of the program are coordinated through the core. Specific functions include programmatic planning and scheduling, administrative budget management and purchasing, statistical consult and support for preparation of manuscripts and progress reports.